Two of a Kind
by FlyHighAndTakeTheSky
Summary: There were a lot of things unexpected between the two killers. He didn't expect to be so stupid as to fall in love with her, and she didn't expect him to take any interest in her. But the unexpected happens, and these two have to figure out how to deal with it. Jeff the Killer x OC T for language and gore


When he cornered her, he never expected the girl to be almost as psychotic as he was. He didn't expect her to threaten him, or roll her eyes when he threatened her. He sure didn't expect her to laugh when he dragged his knife up her side and blood spilled out onto her bed sheets, staining them a crimson red. He didn't expect her to not scream at the sight of his face when she'd woken up to it a mere four inches from her face, nor didn't he expect her to giggle and ask him what was up seconds after she'd opened her eyes. He sure as hell didn't expect to not want to kill her as a wicked smile graced her face as she lapped some blood from her fingers.  
She, on the other hand, didn't expect one of the infamous 'Pastas to be in her house, or leaning over her with a Chelsea grin permanently carved into his face as his black hair cascaded around her head like a veil. She wasn't expecting Jeff the Killer to be in her house, threatening to kill her. She did, however, expect him to slice her up a bit. Of course she didn't mind it, she was addicted to pain, and blood. She couldn't help but laugh as the psychopath drew blood from her side, and then giggle at his shocked expression. She also expected the killer to be shocked when she drug her fingers across the wound and licked the blood from her fingers.

"You ignorant little shit, I'll kill you." Jeff growled down at the girl below him, who in turn just stared up at him and giggled.  
He wasn't even sure why he hadn't killed the girl yet, after following her for weeks, she should've been asleep by now. But no, the little bitch kept laughing at him for a reason unknown to him, which pissed him off to no end. The urge to kill kept growing stronger, even as blood swam across her skin and landed into the sheets. Half of him wanted to slit her stomach open and play with her organs, cutting them up individually and leaving them for her parents to find, but part of him didn't. No matter how hard the killer tried to, he couldn't shake the curiosity that had been filling him for the past two weeks about this girl.  
"Stop laughing!" he commanded, digging his knife a little further into her side.  
"Sorry," she finally spoke to the teen above her, a few last giggles escaping past her lips "I can't help it."  
"I can help it for you," he whispered sadistically "Just don't make a sound, and go to sleep."  
"Oh, no, I meant that I literally can't help it. The blood makes me a tad…well, crazy, I guess you could say." She giggled a little more, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth quickly afterwards.  
Jeff stared down at her for a moment before getting off of her, keeping his eyes locked onto hers the entire time. She was interesting. He would admit it now, and he wanted to learn more. He wanted to know if she felt the same thing he did, if she got the urge to kill people, if she even killed people at all. There had been more reports than usual popping up in the news, however Jeff had just assumed it was Slenderman being more over-protective of the woods than usual. Now, he had another assumption about the increased number of murders.  
"So, you're not going to kill me?" she asked innocently, propping herself up onto her knees, not breaking eye contact.  
"For now." He responded simply.  
"Why?"  
"You're…interesting." He responded, reaching over and flicking the light on "Even more interesting up close, actually."  
"Ah," she smiled lightly, as if a realization had hit her "So _you're_ the one who's been watching me. I was wondering, after all, it's been a few weeks now. If I was so interesting, why not come sooner? Why not kill me before waking me up, so I could wake up, drowning in my own blood, and see you as the last thing I'd ever see? Hear your ever so famous, 'go to sleep' as my last words? Why wait until now?" Her head turned to the side curiously.  
"Shut up, you ask too many damn questions." He grunted, wishing he could glare at her.  
"I apologize. It's…strange, I guess is the word. To come face to face with one that my father has told me so much about."  
"Your dad knows about me?" he asked sharply, white hand clutching the handle of the knife tightly.  
She noticed this and nodded "You don't know? I figured you would have, since you've been watching me." She said smugly, a smirk gracing her pale features.  
He shot the knife out, catching her leg in an at least inch and a half gash, before answering "No. Tell me, or I'll just kill you right now."  
It was quiet for a minute as the girl stared at her leg, but after she inspected the wound, she looked back up at him through the eye that wasn't covered in bandages.  
"I'm sorry. It would be easier to show you than to explain, however, if you have questions, I will answer them, provided you answer mine, Jeff the Killer."  
The black haired teen stared at her for a minute before shaking his head and sighing. If he had eyelids, he would have closed his eyes in disgust at this girl's attitude. It occurred to him that, even though he had been watching her, he hadn't learned very much about her. Anything about her, actually, and that bothered the killer for a reason unknown to him. His attention was brought back to the girl as she shrugged her black pajama top off to reveal a white, bloodstained tank top.  
"Can I see your knife?" she asked him, looking hopefully at the sharp object in his hand that was still dripping with her blood.  
He glanced at the weapon, then to her, and to the knife again before handing it to her. If she attempted to kill him, he knew how to defend himself, and didn't need a knife to kill people. Instead of lunging at him, the girl took the tip and carved a pattern into her arm, licking away the blood. A black mist seemed to seep out of the wound after the blood had been cleared, and when she opened her eyes again, they were a deeper shade of red that resembled the blood on his knife. Horns, actual fucking _horns_ moved out of her hair and became visible, as well as a set of grey wings on her back, and a tail.  
"So, you're some sort of fucking demon or something?" he asked, snorting in amusement as she handed the knife back to him.  
"Yes, if that is what you wish to call me." She looked at him, blinking slowly and studying his face for reactions.  
"Why the hell did you show me this? I'm trying to kill you." He lashed out at her with the knife, catching her skin once again and drawing blood. She didn't even flinch at the wound, instead just answered with "It doesn't seem like you're trying to kill me. You seem to be just inflicting wounds on me at the moment. I showed you because you asked, if I recall correctly. Did you not want to know?"  
"God, you really piss me off, you know that?" he said angrily after a minute, ignoring her.  
"How do I piss you off? I can try to stop, if you like."  
"That! That pisses me off! The way you talk, like you don't know fucking anything!" he screeched, shoving the knife repeatedly into her bed.  
"Sorry. I can change personalities, if you like. It's one of the many powers my father has gifted me with." She ran her hand across the symbol on her arm, and all of her features disappeared in front of Jeff's eyes.  
"You know what, fuck you. Fuck this." He growled, standing up and stalking out of her bedroom angrily.  
The urge was almost unbearable now, and the killer couldn't stay in the room with a bleeding girl anymore or he'd go crazy. He opted for the closest choice of humans, her parents, whose room was just down the hallway.  
"I'm Blaise. You know, like a fire." Her voice made him jump a little, and he whipped around to face her.  
Growling, he turned back around and opened the door to her parent's room, stalking over to their large bed. Blaise stood in the doorway and watched, no emotion visible on her face, and Jeff almost screamed at her.  
"Go to sleep." He whispered into her mother's ear, grinning sadistically before slicing the skin open from ear to ear and watching blood flow from the wound like a waterfall. He didn't even give her a chance to scream.  
Glancing quickly up at Blaise, he stabbed the knife into her father's stomach in frustration, sliding it up until he reached the jawbone. The two teens ignored the man's ear piercing screams while one stabbed and the other watched. Pushing his knife up under the man's jaw, Jeff reached into his stomach and pulled out something that looked to Blaise like a kidney, glancing at him to make sure he was still alive. Slowly, Blaise moved beside him and ran her hand gently across the organ, blood coating her hand.  
"You're a sick fuck, you know that?" Jeff laughed hysterically, a laugh only a serial killer could manage.  
"So are you." She answered with a smile of her own, reaching almost as large as Jeff's.  
He watched as she licked the blood from her hand, then bent over to look into her father's eyes as the life drained out of him.  
"Hm, it's a pity when they die of blood loss before you get to have fun." Blaise signed, sitting on the floor next to Jeff and looking at her now-dead father with distaste.  
Jeff started laughing again, even more hysterically than the last time, so Blaise just waited for him to finish before speaking.  
"This is funny?"  
"Hah, hah, yeah, hahhh..." he breathed deeply, trying to catch his breath "I just killed your parents, and you just sat back and watched. It's fucking hilarious!"  
Her pale lips pursed into a thin line, as if pondering the thought "They weren't my real parents, so I didn't feel a reason to try and stop you. They were simply my human caretakers given to me by my father."  
"Sure, sure, whatever. I gotta get out of here, cops and such." He laughed again, his aura calmer then when Blaise had awoken to him above her.  
"Killing calms you, yes?" she asked quickly, hoping to receive an answer from the now relaxed man.  
"Yeah, it does. It's more than just that, though." He stood, wrenching the knife from the jaw of the man and placing it back in his pocket.  
"Yes, I suppose so. You should go, I can hear sirens." She said, looking at him intently as he opened the window in the room and started to climb out.  
"Be here tomorrow." Was the last thing Blaise heard, before he jumped out into the dead of night.  
The fiery haired girl nodded slowly, a response even though he couldn't see it. As she set about carving marks into her skin to make it look like Jeff had "badly injured her", she made a silent vow to be at the house tomorrow night to meet the killer once again.


End file.
